a few more wolves
by alicecullenrocks888
Summary: new story, basically 2 girls who go to forks on holiday and have this unexpected surprise... seth and embry both imprint sorry suck at summaries, i promise, the story is better than this crappy summary. give it a chance please?
1. Chapter 1 jenna pov

**A/N: heyyy it's us again, me and Chelsea back with another story! Okay, this one works like this: there's two girls, jenna and Nichole, they're best friends and they both move to forks. Nichole's parents are jenna and her brother, Jason, legal guardians as her parents died in a car crash. It's a little confusing, but it'll be explained better in the story. Give it a chance? Oh, and Jacob and Sam's pack are together again, with Sam as the alpha.**

Vacationing is fun! Well to me. You get to tour the place, hang out and tonnes of other perks. I also was travelling with my best friend! The only downside was that my annoying twin brother Jason was coming along.

I suppose i should introduce myself. My name's Jenna and I have a twin brother, . Our parents died in this freak car accident. It's a funny story actually. See, they were on this romantic vacation, somewhere up on a mountain, and while they were driving back down, they saw a dead body on the ground in front of them. So they got out of their truck to check it out. But my forgetful dad forgot to put the brakes on and the truck started to roll downhill towards them. It hit them and knocked them over the edge, but the truck survived. Great, huh?

I was only six when that happened. So, my best friend, Nichole's, parents adopted Jason and i, and we've been living with them ever since. Now, we decided to take a family vacation to forks, a random place in the middle of nowhere. Sounded fun!

So, back from the beginning. We took a plane from Manhattan (where we live) to Port angeles, and got in a cab for one hour. The whole time, Nichole and I were annoying Jason, like the immature 16-year olds we were.

We got to the little house we rented for the weekend. Lisa and Ivan (my legal guardians and Nichole's parents) were the total adventurous kind, they hated hotels and motels and all that. They had the money, so they used it. I loved that attitude.

The house we rented was pretty small, which was the first thing Jason pointed out when he got out of the car. This resulted in me kicking him, and him kicking me back and so on and so forth. Well, he was being extremely rude.

We unloaded our luggage from the cab, paid the fare and headed inside. Me and Nichole shared a room, Jason got his own tiny little room, and Lisa and Ivan got the biggest room. We started to unpack.

The first day itself we decided that Forks was a rainy bore. So the three of us got into a cab and asked the driver to take us to the nearest sunny place, which turned out to be a place called La Push. He drove past a forested area, and i demanded out. Forests were cool places to explore.

We paid the fare and stumbled out. "Remind me again, why are we in this dump?" Jason said.

"Shut up idiot. Forests are great places. Some unwanted people could get lost. I wonder..." I replied, looking pointedly at Jason as I said that. He flipped me before heading into the forest. Me and Nichole exchanged a glance and started cracking up. Again, immature 16-year olds.

We trekked through the forest, and came out somewhere, behind some dude's house. There were a bunch of dudes fooling around. Ohmygod. They were shirtless and holy mother of jesus, those were some abs!

One of them noticed us and was just staring at Nichole. I nudged her and nodded my head in his direction. She had this weird expression on her face like "what?" Another one turned around, and started laughing at the dude who was staring at Nichole. He called the other dudes and they were cracking up at the first guy. Except one. Who was staring at me. How weird. I mean, how many days do you have when weird shirtless dudes who look like they're on steroids start staring at you and your best friend? Not many, i suppose.

Was i supposed to say something? I felt so awkward standing there with a complete stranger staring at me.

"Uh, hi?" i said. "We're sorta lost, so um where exactly are we?" Nichole gave me a weird look.

"You're at Jacob backyard," one of the guys said, with mock seriousness.

"Yeah, thanks dude, real helpful," I said sarcastically.

"You're in La Push. More helpful?" he said, smiling now.

"Much better. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I replied sweetly.

"Yes, actually it was," he retorted. I gave him a glare. "Okay, okay. Hey, i'm Paul. And you are?"

"Jenna. And this is my best friend, Nichole, and my idiot brother, Jason. We're in forks for vacation, but the rain and... it's just icky," i introduced ourselves.

"Sweet choice man!" he replied.

"yeah, thanks,"

"well, bye!" Nichole said.

"Bye? Come on, these guys seem nice! And hot" i whispered to her. Those dudes started laughing. Wait, they couldn't have heard me, could they? We were too far away from them!

"So, you guys wanna get a tour of La Push?" Paul offered, smiling madly. Another dude- the one that was staring at me- gave him a glare. What was his problem?

"Sure, i'd love that!" i said enthusiastically.

Later, i learnt that the dude that was staring at me? Yeah, his name was Seth. And the dude that was staring at Nichole? His name was Embry. They were kinda uncommon names. And by later i meant two seconds later. The rest of them were Jacob, we were in his backyard, Sam, Jared, Collin, Quil and Brady. And of course, Paul.

We went down to the beach. Seth was walking next to me, which was kinda weird. Nichole and Embry were getting along really well.

"So... uh... how old are you?" i asked him after a long awkward pause.

"I'm 16. What about you?" he replied cheerfully.

"Really? You look... well, not 16," i said, laughing. Most 16 year olds don't have such an impressive 6 pack.

"Well, how old do I look?" he asked smiling really hard now. It was kinda scary.

"Uh... i don't know" i faltered. I really didn't know. He looked like one of those people that you can't guess their age.

"Okay, so Jenna, right?" he asked. When i nodded he continued. "where you from?"

"New York. Manhattan to be exact. I'm just here on vacation," I replied. His reaction was weird. His hands clenched into fists and his mouth dropped open. His eyes opened wide and he started trembling. Like, what? How strange.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked nervously.

"yeah, yeah i'm fine," he said his voice strained. "Just... uh, distract me, tell me about yourself," he continued in that same tone.

"Okay..." I said awkwardly. "well, I have this stupid brother, who's up ahead talking to Paul, and my best friend is Nichole, who's talking to Embry. My brother and I live with her and her parents. We've been doing that ever since we were six," I blabbered.

"Why?" he said that with real concern. I seriously have no comments for that.

"My parents uh died in this freak car accident thing. Yeah..." I said tentatively.

"Jenna, I am so sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay, I barely remember them. Sides, it's not your fault. Right?" I pretended to be angry and glared up at him. And by up I really mean up. He was so tall.

"What? No, course not! I'm not a murderer!" he said defensively. I laughed, and he laughed along with me.

The rest of the day was really fun. We hung out at the beach and bought ice-creams, because they simply rock, and did nothing at all. When we got back to the house, Lisa was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Ian was up in his room doing god knows what.

"Hey kids! You guys missed lunch, didn't you? Wait, what time did we get here?" Lisa asked. She was such a scatterbrain, she wouldn't know we were gone if we went missing for a week.

"Oh, it's cool, we met some kids from the reservation, La Push and hung out with them the whole day," Nichole said breezily.

"Well, that was nice." Lisa said, getting out some dishes. Then Ian came down finally.

"They weren't guys were there?" Gosh, he was just so….. Dad-ish. That is the only part I'm not really mad about.

"Geez dad, what were you doing? Eavesdropping?" Nichole said rolling her eyes.

Ian then went all buggy-eyed. He tends to do that to extort answers out of us. "Were there?"

"Yes, yes there were, six or seven, happy?"

We both went' up to the room and I started "wow, you really lucky to escape this time."

"yeah okay, lets talk about the boys. That Seth dude has the hots for you." Nichole said, raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe. He is hot…" I muttered.

That night, I was tossing and turning in bed. I felt cold and feverish, and my body ached. But I'm sure its nothing.

**A/N: Okay, so this is it! This is the POV of Jenna. Nichole's will be the next chapter! This time it will be slightly confusing, but we will put up the character's name of the POV before we start. And please read and review! We love reviews, and reviewers get CANDYYY! **


	2. Chapter 2 nichole pov

**A/N: second chapter! Do we get extra reviews for updating so fast? Heh hope so. Anyway, this is the first day in Nichole's pov. Enjoy!**

_**Nichole**_

Holidays are fun. That's the only good thing about them. But Jenna is like, oh summer romance crap. Well, this isn't the summer. I bet you're wondering why I'm not in school if its not the summer. Well, its doesn't make sense right? Well my family just doesn't want to. We just won't make sense. There, I got that out. Now, the only true reason is because my parents are awesome, they totally pull us out of school suddenly and take us out for a trip. Well, we have loads of cash and hey, they are good at spending it. And my parents are like those adventurers, that's the cooler part. we don't stay in hotels, although I wish they did sometimes.

But my dad says 'no, we are made from the wilderness and we belong in the wilderness, not in hotels' quoted. Anyway, we were pulled out in Algebra today, and thank god they did, because I was on the verge of sleeping.

So we took a plane from my home, Manhattan, to forks and took an hour coming here by cab. I think the best part on every trip is that I have Jenna, my best friend ever since we were six and the worst? Her twin, brother Jason. I think Jenna and I are the worst and most immature 16 year olds ever. The whole ride to La push, we were annoying Jason. Like…. Noogies, and spittle and stuff. and again, annoying, immature 16 year old teenagers.

Jenna and I were the total opposites. I was open minded and liked things to go my way, but Jenna moved with the flow, cheerful and sometimes a bit idiotic. My parents, my OWN parents thought Jenna was better than me. they called me rebellious, and others called me Emo. But whatever, they are just terms people use to label others. I don't give a shit.

My parents rented a tiny house, thank god. And so me and Jenna and the girly boy Jason , left to explore. And the exploration led to Jenna's fantasy. No not a cottage with dancing leprechauns, but like six or seven shirtless, toned and tanned boys, guys, or quoted by her, "hotties". Well, when we arrived, I noticed a dude staring. Damn that's creepy. But still sort of cute. There's another one looking at Jenna. Looks like someone got her summer fairytale in spring!

All the guys were fooling and kidding around, and one of them is approaching us… he starts talking to Jenna first. Its obvious, she looks friendlier. And when we left, and I said bye, Jenna scolded me. I mean what am I supposed to say? Salutations? Well I better keep that thought to myself. the dude staring at me didn't even move. He was like a statue. Great, was noticed by a statue. And I was hoping not to be noticed at all. And then he moved. Wait. If he moved, it means he is human!

Darn.

He's coming.

I'm freaking out

Jenna left with her lover boy.

I'm alone

Damn.

Stupid luck.

"Hey, my name's Embry." He introduced himself.

I smiled slightly. " Call me Nick. Short for Nichole."

"That's a beautiful name. I'm sure you're wondering who the others are."

"Not really actually."I admitted.

"well, I'm telling you anyway, that one's Jacob, and that's Sam, and Paul, and the one with your friend is Seth, and the two smaller ones that's Brady, that Collin, and the huge one is Quil and that's Jared." He said under one breath.

"So, we're in that dude's back yard?"I asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness here.

"Yeah, it's his. How old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen. How about you?" I'm jealous of Jenna. She always knows how to start conversations and so easy around others. Seth and her hit off really well.

"Same, I'm sixteen too." He grinned. "So where you come from?"

"I'm from Manhattan. Took a plane here, vacation."

"Well, how long?"

"A week or two. Probably going hiking. Parents always drag us there."

And then he looked really funny. Not haha funny but weird creepy funny. He clenched his fist and started trembling, he also shut his eyes tight and he grit his teeth. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm… yeah, just keep talking, distract me." he said, strained.

"okay… uh… you like marshmallows?" Marshmallows? The best I could do is that?

He finally smiled. And his fist relaxed. "Marshmallows? They are okay, why? You like them?"

"yeah!" I said, slightly overly excited.

"I was expecting you to tell me more about you. But you don't talk much do you? "

"well, if you really want to know… that guy with jared, no its Paul. Paul right?" I waited for him to nod. "yeah that's Jenna's twin brother. Super annoying. And Jenna lives with me. her parents died in a freak accident and my parents are her legal guardians."

"oh… give Jenna my apologies about her parents." He said quietly

"why? I mean its not like you're asking her are you? And you didn't kill them so no harm caused."

"do I look like a murderer?" I looked up. And when I say look up, I mean really really look up. He's like a foot taller than me.

Well basically the rest of the day was fun. We went to the beach and had lots of ice-cream, and did nothing. when we went home, my scatterbrained mum didn't even realize that we were gone. And my dad was in the room doing god know what. And then he came and questioned about boys, and that tends to piss me off.

So we went up to our room and I told her that Seth had the hots for her. And she said Embry liked me. Past tense. See? This fairytale isn't for me after all.

That night, I woke up feeling all chilly and thirsty. My body ached, but whatsoever, I went to get a drink and realized i finished almost a litre of water. The aches must be because of today. So I assumed it was nothing and went back to bed. Only if I could return back to dreamland.

**A/N: review pleasepleaseplease and this time you get… MARSHMALLOWS! YEAH!**


	3. Chapter 3 jenna pov

**A/N: Worked hard on this chapter, does it show? Anyway, i'm so excited, i'm going to watch eclipse on Monday! Coz it's youth day and a holiday so no extra classes, yeah! Yes i know, you guys probably watched it forever ago, it came out really late here.**

_Jenna_

Ohmyfreakingosh. This pain was terrible. Which was the understatement of the year. I should probably start at the beginning.

Okay, so yesterday night i started to feel a little feverish. The next day i was completely burning up. Like majorly. So was Nicky and Jason. So we rushed to the hospital. I mean, normally we just rest fever out, but this was so high, the digital thermometer displayed "HI" on it's little screen which meant "high". Naturally, we freaked out. Who wouldn't?

At the hospital, the doctor, who's name was Dr Cullen smelt like rotten fish that had been dragged through piles of cow dung and been fermenting with gross bacteria for over a 100 years. Believe me, I know how that actually smells.

Okay, no I don't.

So i'm here, on this hospital bed being practically burnt at the stake. And Nichole's in the bed next to me, though I think she's asleep, I know she's going through the same pain. And so is Jason, though he's in a different ward.

It's freakin' 4 in the morning and i'm still up, haven't fallen asleep yet. Ugh. I turned so my back was facing Nichole and close my eyes tight. Doesn't work. Perfect. Just perfect. I bet it was the ice-cream that is making me like this. I wonder if those dudes were any sicker than we were.

I must have dozed off sometime because that doctor Cullen woke me up to give me some crap medicine that wasn't helping one bit. I felt like punching him. And was my body temperature that high that his hand was freezing or did he stick his hand in the freezer?

After a week, the annoying aches have kinda faded. But I've gotten so much taller. Well, at least one good thing has come out of this. But I still had a high temperature, feeling perfectly fine though. And, really weirdly, Seth and Embry came. So i'm just thinking, two dudes I barely know came to visit? How weird.

Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Seth was so _beautiful_. How could I not have seen this before? The way his black hair fell into those big, warm, brown eyes, it was so perfect. What was so wrong with me that I could have overlooked this before?

He's coming over here. What do I say?

"Hey, I heard you were sick. Dr Cullen didn't let me in till now, said you needed your rest. You feeling any better?" he asked, seriously concerned. Awww that was so sweet!

"Yeah, I think so, definitely hope so. Bet I look like hell, huh?" i asked him. Course. Stupid me. I probably looked like something the cat dragged in. Or looked as bad as how Cullen smelt.

"No, no of course not! You look really pretty. Swear" he said. Yeah right. Even a blind dude wouldn't call me pretty. I was never pretty anyway, definitely not now. Embry suddenly walked over from Nicky and whispered something in Seth's ear. Something like "Check...wolf..." Okay, that made no sense, my hearing must be damaged.

Seth placed his hand on my forehead. Surprisingly it was the same temperature. Woah, I was so burning up. His hand usually would be really, really hot. Maybe I should ask him to leave.

As soon as I thought that, my heart dropped. I didn't want him to leave! Which was so selfish of me, I didn't want him to get as sick as me.

As I was thinking this, Seth's face changed to one of horror. He walked out of the room with Embry. Wait, what? Why was he going? I felt like my heart was breaking. Why was he walking away from me?

He turned back when he was at the door and saw me looking at him. With what I think was a lost expression. He tried to smile at me reassuringly before leaving.

He came back with the doctor. "Don't worry, we're going to get you outta here. But..." he trailed off, his face tight with worry.

"But what?" i asked nervously, like i didn't want to know. Did I really want to know?

"Never mind, I'll tell you later," he said. "Let's just get you out of here first. And maybe later, if you're still feeling good, we can go out for a milkshake?"

"Thank god. I'm sick of hospitals and I would really love that." I hopped out of the bed as his face relaxed into a smile. He held out his hand and I took it without thinking. It just felt so right.

_Later_

"Uh, Seth, why are we at the forest?" i asked nervously. We were going really deep into the forest and I had no idea where we were. He couldn't be kidnapping me could he? Nah. A guy that sweet and cute could not be a kidnapper.

"Because you're a w... a w..." he stuttered. Okay, I was so not getting this. He cursed under his breath. "You'll find out later," he eventually said.

He led me to this clearing where those dudes I met the other day were. And this other girl I never met before. What were they doing here? Hold up. Nichole? Nicky was there too? It was like there was this huge secret and I was left out of it. I hate secrets that i'm not a part of. Which is a little hypocritical.

"Nichole?" I said, dumbfounded. She looked up and saw me.

"JENNA! OH MY GAWSH YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS, IT'S SO COOL!" she yelled at me.

"What? You evil woman, keeping all these secrets from me!" I said back, smiling.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You'll find out in like two seconds anyway"

Sam cleared his throat. I looked at him. My hands were still in Seth's.

"Jenna right?" he said. When I nodded, he continued. "well, i don't know how to tell you this, but... you're a werewolf."

I burst into laughter. "Good one, Sam!" I said in between laughter. Wait. Why wasn't anyone else laughing.

"That was a joke right?" I said nervously. It had to be. There was no possibility that I was a _werewolf._ Those were just myths. They didn't exist. But when I looked at all the faces around me, they were dead serious.

"I bloody hell wish" Paul muttered.

"Not a joke. You really are a werewolf. Or you have the genes at least. But why you haven't phased yet, I do not know," he said seriously.

"What the _hell_ do you mean i'm a werewolf? Doesn't freaking lie to me!" I yelled at him. Okay, I was overreacting.

Then I exploded. Literally exploded. Out of my skin. And all of a sudden I was on four legs. FOUR LEGS. That is _not_ normal. And I had fur.

I looked around me and the other dudes were exploding too. The next conversation went something like this.

_Me: what the crap am i?_

_Jared: we told you! You're a wolf!_

_Me: but... but... I don't wanna be a freaking wolf! I wanna be a normal human like everyone else!_

_The girl I didn't know: Can it new girl. We all do so quit whining._

What was up with her?

_Paul: she's just touchy about... her past and being the first female wolf._

_Me: how in the name of god did you do that?_

_Paul: do what?_

_Me: answer my thoughts!_

_Paul: Jeez ,I thought you knew. When you're in wolf form, everyone in the pack can read your mind._

_Me: holy... Ohmygod. What have you read so far?_

_Jacob: you... imprinted on Seth? _

_Me: what the heck is imprint? _

_Jacob: awkward... I'll let Seth explain. Wait, hold on._

Nichole, who was still human and sitting on the ground watching us nodded to Jacob, then produced fresh, clean clothes which she threw at me. I caught it between my teeth and went behind a bush while they taught me how to phase back.

When I came out, they had phased back-with their clothes on, thankfully. Nichole was covering her eyes yelling "My eyes! My eyes! Oh I'm blind! I'm blind!" It was pretty funny.

"You're not mad or anything, are you?" Seth asked me when I came out.

"Kind of. But not at you. I'm mad at... I really don't know," I said. Who was I mad at?

While I was saying that, the other werewolves began to inch out. Except Nicky, but Embry half-dragged her out, despite her protests of "But I wanna see too! I mean, she's my sister!"

See what? What was she talking about? Another secret? Great. Still left out.

"What's she talking about?" I asked Seth. Suddenly, the ground seemed very interesting to him.

He took a deep, long breath. "We werewolves also do this really rare thing. It's called imprinting." He glanced to me to see if the word had any effect on me. What the heck was imprinting?

"It's quite difficult to explain, but when we see that certain somebody, like our soul mate, we... have this really strong bond, and it hurts to be away from them. It's like falling in love, but more powerful," he said.

Wait. Was he saying what I think he was saying?

"So I imprinted on you," he finished. Hold up. Was he saying... he loves me?

Ohmygod. He was. I felt like screaming. This was so awesome!

"Seriously? Ohmygod. Ohmygod. I honestly don't know what to say! This is so awesome!" i screamed out. Seth smiled at me.

**A/N: uhhh was the ending kinda abrupt? Oh well. I liked this chapter. Review for PIZZA. Bwaaaah im such an evil briber. Heh.**


	4. Chapter 4 nichole pov

**A/N: so here it is! But this time it's Nichole's POV. AGAIN! Asnyway, there isn't much to say here. So….. enjoy!**

_**Nichole**_

Ugh, two days into our trip and we both fall sick. Damn it, forty-three degrees Celsius, I'm burning and aching. Having both together at once sucks. And I see Jenna next to me, sleeping peacefully. But I know, she is burning as well, suffering the same conditions as me. I just wonder how she does it. She flips so her back faces me.

Its like what, four in the morning. And I haven't slept a wink. And there is this doctor that stinks like rotting cheese, he is super pale. Not healthy pale, but like I'm-dead pale. Gives me the chills. Jenna thinks he smells worse than bad cheese. But whatever, I always thought Doctors are supposed to be clean and hygienic. I really wanted to yell in his face to take a bath. Visiting hours are at ten in the morning. And its six hours away from it. Mum promised me that we both recovered within this week, we would stay a while more. Don't get this wrong, Jenna and I are not sisters. I repeat NOT sisters. Her parents died so my parents are her legal guardians. They passed away when she was six, knocked over by a truck. An uncommon way to die. Anyway, we were best friends ever since and my parents decided to take her in. Her, Jenna and the idiot brother, Jason.

_FEW DAYS PASSED_

Medicine took no effect. Cheese doctor stopped coming. Jason is getting more annoying. I am rhyming. Okay enough of this rhyming crap. But it is true. The med's aren't working. And the cheese doctor seems to stop coming. He's being replaced. Maybe it's because he smells so bad. Anyway, now I'm stuck with some crap doctor called John Brown or something. It's almost a week, the aches are fading and I feel a lot better, like I used to be. You know, normal. But this "fever" isn't residing. So me and Jenna are stuck here, bored out of our wits.

And then they came. The two hottest boys on earth. Okay, Embry is hotter. Oh gosh, I don't know why I'm feeling this, but it's like I am falling for him. That cute chin dimple and cropped black hair, its amazing. Especially his cloudy black eyes… Damn, I think the world stopped spinning. He is right now the centre of it all. "Hey, how are you? it's been a week of this." He said to me. all I could muster is a smile. Seth obviously made his way for Jenna first. I knew he had the hots for her a long time ago. Okay, maybe not long, but well you know.

Embry placed his hand on my forehead and his smile faded immediately. Somehow his hand felt normal. I mean I am hot, but he can't be hot too! Wait, lets see what he does first… And without saying anything, he walked away and towards Jenna. He whispered something I couldn't hear and then Seth did the same thing to Jenna. And without saying anything else, they left. And I missed him immediately. He was just out of the room and I felt like I was disintegrating into pieces. I never felt like this for a guy before. Especially the ex-s. They're all bastards. Embry kept looking back, but he was only to find me sitting there, grinning with a lost stare.

Heck, I still haven't wiped that smile away. He came back in again, phew. "I am going to talk to the doctor. I'm going to get him to discharge you, we have to talk to both of you." he was grim. "What? What is going on? And don't say nothing, because it is obviously something. So tell me." I demanded. He sighed and the coldness in his eyes softened. " it is, it's something I have to talk to you about. But right now, lets not waste any more money on the hospital fees and get your healthy self out of this sick, sick place."

Well, that Cheese doctor, AKA r. Cullen, apparently let us go. Wow he isn't only smelly, but stupid as well! I'll stop being mean. "Ohmigosh! Guess what? Seth asked me out! Aaah! You are right! How about yours?"

"Not yet. He's being mysterious and all."

"Haha too bad! Because mine's awesome."

"Shaddup."

I felt this anger boiling in me. I don't understand it. Its weird. I mean lately, I have been so easily irritable. But then I felt Embry place his hand in mine and all anger left. "didn't you want to know what was going on? Well, I'll tell you, but you have to come first. Then the secret will be yours to keep. Okay?" Then I saw this grin that I will probably think of before I sleep for the rest of my life.

_Not long later…_

Why are we at the forest? And why are the boys here again? And there's this mysterious unknown girl. I don't remember seeing her. Maybe they picked her up like they picked us. By us I mean me and jenna. But Jenna wasn't there yet. Then this girl said, "Where is the other one? "

Other one who? Another girl? What? I'm confused. And the, one of them, Jared if I am not wrong came and told me this.

" Well, you are uh… Embry! You're supposed to take over! She is your girlfriend!" and then I see Embry looking slightly paranoid and putting his finger on his lips frantically.

"oh oh… you haven't told her?" Jared suddenly went deathly silent.

"What? Embry, ever since I got here, I am nothing but a confused wreck. I can't take so much information at once." I was getting frustrated again.

"Okay, well this is not going to be the last and you probably won't believe me… you are a wolf. A werewolf." I blinked twice. Maybe three. But I know I blinked.

"Nice one Em. Now cut the crap and tell me! I wanna know!"I whined.

"this one is bratty." Leah said.

Embry shot her a cold glance and she raised both hand like she was giving up.

"it is the truth. You're supposed to phase a few days ago… I guess you got a delayed reaction. But I can show you my wolf form, maybe you'll believe me." And then he took off his shirt and then he went poof. Like _Poof_ poof. And then he turned in to this huge adorable dog. Wolf. Yeah, wolf. He had gray fur and white spots. I seemed to love him even more.

"Embry?" I asked slightly afraid. I reached out to touch him, but I hesitated. Do I really want this?

Wolf- Embry moved forward and my hand touched his soft beautiful fur. It was breathtaking. Would I look like him once I turn into one? Damn, I must look like a five year old kid who has never seen a puppy in her life before.

"Uh, Embry, you can't talk right? This is uh… I don't know… it's beautiful yet… disturbing." And then I heard Embry whimper. Maybe I shouldn't have said disturbing. But then the next thing I knew, he was backing up towards a tree and then there was this flash and Jacob walked over and handed him a pair of jeans.

Embry came back out and said, "I am so sorry for scaring you." he came closer, but then hesitated and took a step back. Great, now the boy that I officially like hates me. Say something! Anything!

"I wasn't scared, I was disturbed. But I'm fine now." And again, I saw that smile, the really pretty one. Bingo!

This time, I went up to him. "Now, we got that cleared, I want to know why James, sorry, Jared said something about a girlfriend." My hands on my hips, I was obviously demanding an answer. He looks really nervous.

"I'll help." Paul cut in.

"Nope Paul, I want to hear this from Embry only." Paul sniggered and backed away.

"Well, you see, us werewolves, have this ability of imprinting… and imprinting is like… Falling in love… no its like an instinct to tell you who your soul mate is. And it creates a bond with him, or her. It's really falling in love hard and strong and you just can't be apart with the person."

I was taken aback. There I knew it, he didn't like me. he had a soul mate already.

Keep it cool Nicky. I took in a deep breath and said coolly, "Then why are you here? You should be spending time with her!" I think my eyes gave away, because I swear that everyone here can see the hurt in my eyes.

"I am. She is standing right in front of me. I imprinted on you." Embry said, reassuring me. I lightened up immediately. wait, did that mean I imprinted on him too?

"Wait, did I imprint on you too? I think I did, it the hospital…" Embry smiled. "Of course you did. but I imprinted first!" I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest gently.

"oww… that hurt… you really have strength." He whined.

"oops, I am so sorry…" but I cut myself off because I saw Jenna coming in. I ran to her.

"JENNA! OH MY GAWSH YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS, IT'S SO COOL" I yelled

"you evil woman, keeping all these secrets from me." she said, smiling. I'll let Seth take over. Just one more thing, I stuck my tongue out at her. "you'll find out in like two seconds anyway."

And I left. Seth's turn. I whispered to Embry, "Seth imprinted on Jen right?" he nodded and said watch.

And I realized I could hear every word, and I was like ten feet apart. "So, we have insane strength and hearing?" I blabbered again, forgetting that he just told me to watch.

"there is more, like speed, healing, endurance, durability and advanced senses and yes speed and strength." He explained patiently.

And the next thing I knew, everyone, almost everyone I mean, exploded into wolves. So did Jenna. Her fur is like reddish brown. She is so beautiful… and they are all not talking… and I was the only human. Damn! Why haven't I phased? And then later I threw Jenna some clothes. Jacob told me to do it. I have no idea why. Until they phased back. "My eyes! My eyes! Oh I'm blind! I'm blind!" I yelled. They were naked!

All the other wolves inched out and Embry told me to go too, because Seth is going to tell her that he imprinted on her. As he half dragged me out, I started screaming " I wanna see too! She's my sister!"

But I still got dragged away any way. and after she was done I still haven't phased. Ugh. "why haven't I phased?" I asked Embry.

"I don't know too. But you sure have the genes. And it'll take time. you're probably a late bloomer. But all the same, it's good to know you imprinted on me too."

"I guess so." And then awkward silence again.

"Hey, I think Jenna and I have to go back home. and by the way, where is Jason?" I asked.

"There. And he phased already." Ugh, do I have to be the last one? I rolled my eyes again.

"you look really cute rolling your eyes." I laughed and Jason approached me.

"hey, I am gonna work on impersonations. Because if I can be a werewolf, I can do impersonations." He said. "so, tell me who am i? and with that, I would like a cheese sandwich, thank you, thank you very much. "

I stared at him.

"I'm Elvis Presley! Come on, I am going to work on this the whole time here." No! I can't take that the whole vacation, no no… I can't take that.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Jack black!" he whispered Jack Black really loud.

"oh I got one for you. All vacation long, without Jason, makes Nichole a happier girl. Nichole Kent!" and then Embry started laughing. Jason stormed off. Such a baby.

**A/N: yayyyy did ya like this chapter? Leah has company! Awesome for her. Anyway, review and you get… CHOCOLATE SAUCE. Because that's what I'm eating right now. And it is AWESOME.**


	5. Chapter 5 jenna pov

**A/N: hey people :D sorry i took so long, i've just been having writer's block. And yes, i have been slacking. I am a slacker after all :D **

**Oh, and i got a review about how it isn't nice to describe Carlisle like that. Well, it **_**is**_** from werewolves' POV, so he smells bad. remember, werewolves hate the smell of vampires? **

**Firestone866 thanks for reviewing :D yes, you get any kinda pizza you want. And tonnes of marshmallows :D **

_Jenna _

"So all this stuff about werewolves. It's really and honestly true?" i asked for about the millionth time.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" Seth replied for the millionth time.

It had been a week since i found out i was a... well you know. And i was having trouble believing it. I mean, i phased and all, but it was still creepy. I think i liked being human more.

Jason was totally psyched about being a werewolf. Trust a boy to think like that.

Well, okay. Being a werewolf was pretty cool. I mean, the speed was wicked. We could run so fast, we'd turn almost _invisible_. And we were fast healers and really strong too. The temper was something i'd have to work on.

Me and seth were in his car, driving down to the beach, where i'd be attending my first bonfire. Well, a werewolf-council-meeting-bonfire. Bet none of you have attended one before.

"Oh my gosh, i'm so excited!" i said, happily bouncing on my seat.

"Well, we're here," Seth said.

I hopped out of the car. In the distance, i could see a few figures, which i could make out as the pack.

"Nicky!" i screamed.

"Jenna!" she screamed back. We ran and hugged each other. Even though we lived in the same house, we barely talked anymore, with me being with seth all the time, and her with embry.

"Get a room," Paul said teasingly. Even though i knew it was a joke, my muscles tensed and i felt that familiar anger course through my veins.

"Idiot," Nichole muttered. Man, it was so unfair that she hadn't phased and so had a great control over her temper.

"Ignore him, he's just trying to get you into a fight," Seth murmured into my ear.

"Hey Paul. You probably should stop trying to entice me into a fight. We both know that i'm gonna win," I said matter-of-factly. It had the desired effect on him. His face reddened and his fists clenched.

"Bring it, kiddo," he said snarling.

"You sure? I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself crying for your mommy!" i said sweetly. He roared at me, and phased.

I was expecting it. I phased too. And we leapt at each other.

Seth phased too. What the heck was he phasing for? I had everything under control.

Seth jumped in between me and Paul, and snarled at him.

"_Phase. Back." _He thought.

"_Tell your girlfriend to back off!" _Paul growled.

"_Fine!" _I said, frustrated.

We got to the bonfire a little late.

"What were you doing?" Collin asked me curiously.

"Pissing paul off," i said smiling. Paul heard me and glowered.

"Sweet!" Collin said, and hi-fived me.

"Shut up," Paul muttered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Basically, we ate. A lot.

Then the stories started. They were about the spirit warriors. So cool!

I would have loved to be a spirit warrior. I mean, leaving your body, and returning later? Flying? Dude, that's way cooler than being a werewolf.

But werewolves are still cool.

Then, Quil senior started on the story of the third wife. When he was talking about the part where she sacrifices herself, and the werewolf jumps on the vampire and kills her, i was basically thinking "man, i so wanna kill a vampire!"

Which is what i told seth later.

"No." Was his reply.

"Dude, what no?" i asked him.

"Do you know how dangerous it is?" he asked me. "You could get _killed_!"

"So could you," i pointed out.

"But i'm more experienced."

"Well, i'm never gonna have the experience if you don't let me try!"

"No." He responded bluntly.

"_fine!_" I said emphatically. But i wasn't gonna listen. Not at all.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. And the delay in uploading. My life ( this is aby) is literally killing me. Firstly, Nicole refuses to do our other story (the seth imprint) So I have to do that, and school is evil. Also, I'm ( that includes Chelsea, the other writer of this story) job-hunting (desperate need of money, don't ask what a 13 year old needs so much money for) So yeaaaaaaah. Still, I really am sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6 nichole pov

**Well, the same A/N as the previous chap. This is the same thing after all ****.**

_Nichole_

"So… this is where the vampires live?" I said, as me and Embry wondered through the forest. It did kind of stink a little like Dr. Cullen.

"Well, technically, but this is their backyard. And I think vampire training is in session right now… " he said, as his eyes scooted form left to right.

"You can train yourself to be a vampire?" I ask incredulously.

If I could, then it would be so cool to be a were vampire.

"No. they get bitten, like Hollywood and that's the only part they got right." He laughed.

"So, why do they need training?"

"they are extremely fast and strong and some of the have additional powers. Like… uh.. Sparkling. Wait all vampires do that. They can read minds and stuff. Well only some. "

"that is so cool! I so want to be one. Well, just for the mind reading stuff. we're strong and fast too."

"no. if a vampire bites you, you die. Their venom makes humans become vampires, but it acts as poison to werewolves." He said solemnly.

I kept quiet. He's obviously upset that I even said that. he looked at his watch and his expression suddenly changed.

"Em? You okay?" I looked up at him.

"yeah, but we're going to be late if we keep staying here."

"late for what?"

"You and Jenna's very first werewolf-council-meeting-bonfire. Or something like that."

But the word bonfire caught me. that is super cool. I have never been to one.

"lets talk in the car, first lets go!" Embry said suddenly with a burst of energy.

Then he let go of my hand and then swept me off my feet and carried me. and I mean swept me off literally. Then he began running. Really fast.

We reached the bonfire in about three minutes.

He set me down gently .

"you okay?" he asked concerned.

I was laughing,

"yes I am! That was really fun, we should do it more often! But you know I can do that too right?"

"yes. But I'm faster!" he teased.

"No I am!" I reorted. But then I saw Jenna.

"Nicky!" she screamed.

"Jenna!" I screamed back. It's a best friend thing. And plus, I actually missed her. We barely talked. Like since we are with people.

We hugged and then I heard Paul say, "get a room".

That pissed me off, but it was worse for Jenna.

Her muscles tensed and I could see that she was annoyed.

And then they were fighting like verbally at first, then it got physical. Sort of anyway. They cut it out like in like ten seconds after phasing.

I totally had to calm Jenna down, I mean she's getting even more short tempered than me now.

And it also took me a lot of time before I realized we weren't at the bonfire site yet. And well, we did get there late.

And there was Collin, and senior Quil and stuff.

They told stories about the vampires and kept saying hold up. I mean why would they hate the vamipres?

They're actually kind of cool.

"Embry, can I go fighting vampires sometime?" I asked.

"No. you haven't even phased yet. Its too dangerous." He said, without even thinking .

"Dude, can you at least think for a second? Like, isn't is cool to fight off vampires? And yeah know I haven't phased but so? I can wait."

"look, not yet, not now. But if you're stronger, i'll. No, I can't okay? Its still very dangerous. Jacob broke every bone because of them" he sighed.

Looks like Jenna was in the same situation as me too. So I suggested to her that we go, without the boys. And well, she thought the same too. No one stops me from getting what I want.

**A/N: Well, we're done here! And again, sorry for the total delay. Aby and I are job hunting and don't ask why we need the money for. And me and Nicole made another story called Homewrecker. Read that too! Review(:**


End file.
